Cumpleaños y canciones
by Cry Weillschmidt Holmes
Summary: /fanfic/viewstory.php?sid 90656 es el mismo, soy soy, no es plagio, ya no usaré esa cuenta


**Titulo:** Cumpleaños y Canciones.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Número de capítulos:** 1

**Prefijo:** Song-fic.

**Clasificación:** K.

**Público:** 13 años en adelante.

**Género:** Shonen ai(¿?)

**Advertencias:** nada…supongo.

**Beta:** no.

**Autor:** Cry Black.

**Resumen:** bueno creo que esto lo dice todo… me refiero al titulo.

**Dedicatoria:** a quien lo lea.

**Personajes:** España, Romano, Alemania, Italia, Prusia, Austria, Rusia, China, Grecia, Japón, Reino Unido y Estados Unidos, Francia y Canadá

**Aclaraciones:** ninguna… y okay supongo algo debe estar mal puesto que lo escribí en un día de ocio en el celular…

**¿Parejas? :** SpaMano, GerIta, PruAus, RuChu, GreNii, UsUk y FraNada

**Número de palabras/sin contar ficha y la canción –la muralla verde- , obviamente (!):** 2103.

-Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide todo lo que fue de lo que será, estoy mirando como esas viejas ilusiones pasando la muralla se hacen realidad... -cantaba Antonio Carriedo Fernández con su guitarra española cuando un albino a su lado le dio un puñetazo de la nada tumbándolo al suelo dejando anonadados tanto al castaño como a un rubio francés-

-Mon Dieu Gilbo ! -lo intentó separar del ex-torero y se puso algo melodramático el mayor de los tres a lo que Gilbert hizo un respingo de disgusto- Joder Toño porque cantar una canción de una muralla -dijo de pronto sacando de onda a Carriedo que recién se levantaba, Bonefoy arqueó una ceja y recordó desviando la mirada-... Gomen Prusito/Gilbo -respondieron los otros dos del bad trio, el castaño fue a su lado alegre como siempre con su fiel guitarra acústica- ¡debes escucharla completa! -gritó con emoción cuando un par de italianos entró al cuarto del español seguidos de un rubio alto y un castaño ajustándose sus lentes, el prusiano sonrió de medio lado- hey West -saludo a su hermanito y prácticamente se adueño del aristócrata abrazándolo hacía su persona rodeándolo con los brazos... Todos optaron por alejarse un poco de ellos si no querían tener una cruzada invadiendo sus capitales- Obaka-sanga deja de hacer eso, sólo nos fuimos 10 minutos a comprar algo -le dijo serio el austriaco a su menor mientras los otros del bad touch reían un poco pero cesaron al sentir la mirada carmesí sobre ellos y hubo un pequeño silencio que rápido rompió el francés- dondé esta mon petit ami ?! -tomó un pañuelo desesperado y con cara de sádico se aproximó al alemán a reclamarle pero enseguida entró el mencionado por la puerta con una sonrisa radiante que calmó e idiotizó al seguidor de Juana De Arco- Mon Amour... -el canadiense negó mentalmente y le fue a acomodar el cabello y recargarse en él para luego ser abrazado-

-... Maldita sea todos son una bola de...

-¡Romano! -expresó muy en alto el dueño de la casa interrumpiendo al mafioso y abrazándolo fuertemente casi no dejándole respirar, el italiano menor sonrió y abrazó a Ludwig que sólo le dio una palmadita desviando la mirada sin saber que su hermano mayor le observaba con una sonrisita-

-... Pero como el amor de ayer... Pero como el amoooor de ayer, vuelve a desaparecer... Desaparecer... -en segundos Fernández soltó a su tsundere antes que ahí ocurriese un homicidio y siguió la canción pero claro que primero Edelstein tuvo que restringir al albino para que enserio eso no acabará en masacre-... Continua -dijo neutral levemente ruborizado el músico de Viena que ahora no se podía separar del prusiano... Y como iba a poder separarse luego que le amenazó en secreto con su propia fusta y el menor lo tomó en otro sentido habiendo metido una mano en el austriaco, no se separaba sólo para que no los vieran, los demás sólo miraron extrañados que ambos pareciesen muy tranquilos y el español continuó la canción-...

-estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide todo lo que amé de lo que amaré, estoy mirando como mis heridas han cerrado y como se desangra un nuevo corazón... Pero como el amoooor de ayer, pero como el amoooor de ayer vuelve a desapareceeer, desapareceeer...

-así que una muralla, ¿Da? -casi se rompe una cuerda del instrumento todos voltearon a ver a la ventana al ruso con traje de panda y en la espalda al chino, de nuevo Austria tuvo que impedir Gilbert se abalanzara al supuesto panda- eh~ Gilbert -lo saludó al caballero quien sólo emitió un ''hallo"- ...are?.. Gilbert puedes mostrar tus dos manos, nee?

-ah..hahaha... -sonrieron la pareja de idiotas, y no... No estaban el héroe ni el genttleman, lo que pasa que ese par son tan idiotas juntos... Y el dolor de cabeza de Ludwig-... ¡Claro que sí! -el castaño se dio un golpe en la cabeza-... Da~ estoy esperando amigo~ -todos los demás sólo estaban cuestionándose porque le pedía eso, Matthew captó en seguida, así como se veía de adorable es igual que el francés sólo que disimula bien- ah... Hi, how are your sisters? -el ruso volteó a ver a su querido amigo rubio- eh~ Yuuki-neesan te manda saludos -comentó alegre y mientras todos les miraban el prusiano y el austriaco se separaron-... ¡Aha! -gritó Gilbert mostrando ambas manos- no tengo nada, mi persona no puede ser culpada... No tienes pruebas -tanto el alemán como el austriaco se pegaron en la cabeza-...

-aniki... -negó con la cabeza-... Vee~ sigamos escuchando a Supain-niisan -comentó con una sonrisa el italiano menor y todos asintieron, justo iba Carriedo a continuar la canción cuando un ruido de jet ensordecedor llenó el lugar quedándose todos tranquilos... Weillschmidt mayor ya tenía en brazos de nuevo al músico-

-ha ha ha! Yeah~ happy birthday! -entró el americano pateando la puerta y cargando al británico como princesa todos se quedaron en blanco, pero por supuesto sus ''familiares'' les reprendieron un poco al llegar tarde-

-ah... -suspiró el canadiense separándose de su amante y fue postrándose frente a su gemelo, el británico se soltó en seguida tosiendo bajito ignorándolos y emitiendo neutro sonrojado un "good morning", sacando una taza después a saber de dónde-... My God Alf -teniendo a las otras naciones mirándole ahora que casi no lo ignoraban mejor desistió en hablarle como suele hacerle-..hm... Es de mala educación llegar tarde -dijo tranquilo aguantándose y regresó a su lugar mientras Francis ya estaba discutiendo y molestando a Kirkland-...

-un balazo dejo en silencio todo una vez más, nadie se había percatado que Romano había ido por su AK-47 y sus lentes oscuros- che! Maldizione! Van a dejar seguir a Antonio?! Joder -se cruzó de brazos pero apenas sintió las miradas en él se ocultó detrás del español-..chikuso... -susurró-

-eh Toño sigue ya hombre -dijo el prusiano a lo que el otro del bad trio retomó la tocada haciendo olvidar lo que hizo el representante de Italia Sur-...

-Estoy parado sobre la muralla que divide todo lo que fue de lo que será, estoy mirando como aquella vieja psicodelia, estoy fijándome como viene y va, pero como el amooor de ayer, pero como el amooor de ayer... Vuelve a desaparecer... Desapareceeer... -y finalizó con la nota de la guitarra, el amante del maple aplaudió un poco- oye Pru... -miraron extrañados que la pareja problemática no estaba-oh~ L'amour... Mes amis -sonrió el francés y afuera se escuchó como discutían esos dos-...

...  
-¡grandísimo idiota! -en efecto era el "señorito" gritándole al ex-pirata, los presentes adentro rieron un poco- kolkolkolkol... -Ivan sonreía macabramente y todos se alejaron, Yao le metio un dulce en la boca y suspiró abanicándose- ah esos dos primero hacen la guerra y luego L'amour -mencionó abrazando a su pequeño y amado canadiense- Bloddy Hell ¿y esos dos se suponen son un aristócrata y un caballero? -Tomando té-... -América se echó a reír haciendo que su mayor pusiera los ojos en blanco- Wot! Silent Alfred! -los demás rieron también, hasta el ruso... Y es que el británico no era meramente el indicado para reclamar eso-

-creo que salió demasiado obaka-sanga -se escuchó de nuevo, enseguida Arthur tapó los oidos de Alfred así como Yao a Ivan, Francis a Matthew, Antonio a Lovino y Ludwig a Feliciano-... Guten, límpialo señorito -el francés ahora contenía su hemorragia y el alemán salió molesto a buscar a esos dos, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaban decorando el pastel de cumpleaños de España y Austria esparcía junto con su hermano la crema batida y hacían figuras- eh Hallo West/ah.. Ludwig -dijeron los dos tranquilos el menor no sabía donde ocultar su rostro y sin decir nada regresó sentándose depresivo en el rincón mientras Feliciano le daba palmaditas- vee?

-Francia creyendo otra cosa fue corriendo emocionado pero con la misma regresó con expresión aburrida- oh mon Dieu... Estaban decorando... -el silencio reinó de nuevo y a los pocos segundos entraron Gilbert y Roderich con el pastel mientras discutían en alemán sobre Bethoven para variar-... "sólo esos dos se entienden" -pensaron todos y cantaron 'feliz cumpleaños' al español... Excepto Lovino que más tarde le daría su regalo... Una lassagna a la bolognesa que decía buon compleanno-..,

-hm? -voltearon extrañados al oír la canción del pocky game, Gilbert contestó el celular ganandose una miradita de su pareja- ist Gilbert Weillschmidt, East Deutschland, Preußen, hallo? -"ah.. Konbawa Prussia-san.. Ah.. Sumimasen, llegaremos más tarde.. Hontoni gomenasai... Heracles-san se quedó dormido... Ah.. Otanjoubi desu... A Supain-san... Arigattou", colgó el japonés algo apenado-ah.. Ja? -guardó el celular- Kiku ya viene -sonrió a Austria- llegará algo tarde, Heracles se durmió...

-¿Qué clase de tono es ese? -preguntó el ex-soviético- no es el tono general da? -el prusiano frunció ligeramente el ceño sin dejar de sonreír ladinamente- nicht ist das freunde... -masculló... Segundos después todos empezaron a marcarle, el tono de su hermano era otro si no "einsamkeit", intercambiaron mirada, el de Francis era "Pari pa paredo", Antonio era "livin' la vida loca", Matthew "what the hell", Feliciano un tonó donde el pequeño italiano dice 'pastaaa' ganándose así el albino una mirada de su hermano, el de Rusia era "matryoshka", Yao el himno de China, Lovino eran unos balazos a lo que el mayor de los Vargas se apenó un poco, el de América para sorpresa de todos era "we are living in America", el de Arthur una canción de piratas, todos lucían felices... Hasta que sóno el de Austria-... "Ich liebe dich!" -era parte de la canción love is war en alemán, las parejas intercambiaron miradas y se pusieron a llamar a sus parejas para ver que canción se ponían-

-sonó "california dream" y "rollin' in the deep" por parte de los anglosajones, por los franco hablantes "my heart will go on" y "paris", los ex-soviéticos "all the things you said" ambos, los del eje "oh sole mio" y "mein liebe", los amantes del tomate "figalo" y "torero"- ha! ¡Las canciones del hero e Iggy son las más geniales! -todos negaron y Arthur le dio un zape- eh.. Por cierto, Prusia no has llamado a Austria... -voltearon a ver al austriaco y el albino le llamó-... "Am Ende der Wahrheit Am Ende des Lichts Am Ende der Liebe Am Ende - da stehst Du (Im Herzen wird es leerer - ein Teil geht nun von mir) Nichts hat uberlebt Wir haben schweigend uns schon lange getrennt Und mit jedem Tag "Wir" Wuchs die Luge unserer Liebe Und je weiter wir den Weg zusammen gingen Desto weiter haben wir uns voneinander entfernt Einsam - gemeinsam-..." -el menor se le quedaba viendo- ya, obaka-san! -Gilbert le jaló Marizell- Dijiste que no te gustaba Lacrimosa señorito podrido...

-hmp, suéltame obaka-sanga, ¿Y qué si lo escucho a veces? -y de nuevo peleaban esos dos, Francis miraba divertido y de nuevo Rusia tenía un aura asesina-

-hey! Get an apartment/flat! -gritaron los angloparlantes que luego se quedaron viendo- flat!... Apartment!... Flat!... Apartment!... -ahora ellos discutían las diferencias de su inglés, Antonio le empujó las rodillas al héroe y Francia empujó a Kirkland haciendo que se besaran y los 3 del bad chocaron las palmas-

...  
-ah..no... -se escuchó del otro lado, Feliciano abrió y vio al par de inexpresivos- ciao ciao Kiku-san e Heracles-san -se calmaron de nuevo a excepción de Arthur y Alfred que estaban mirándose distraídamente, el mayor estaba muy sonrojado- ... Ah... Gokigenyio mina-san.. -Gilbert como siempre que no conoce el significado de espacio personal se puso en medio de ellos pockeándolos- eh llamanse, queremos ver algo, a ver si es awesome!

-Ah... Gilbert! -el mencionado ignoró a su pareja y siguió así, el nervioso de Honda sacó su celular y llamó al griego sonando después Magnet de vocaloid, se ruborizó un poco y segundos después del celular del país del sol naciente sonó "Gia Sena" la canción favorita del griego... El austriaco tuvo que tomar del cuello de la corbata a su pareja y retirarlo de ahí- Gott, sie sind ein albern, weil du do das? -regañándolo como siempre mientras el prusiano se había tensado por que el señorito invadió su espacio personal, el ruso aplaudió- vaya existe alguien que puede calmarte Gil, da?

-eh du fat die scheiße! -ahora si la situación estaba pesada todos retrocedieron lo más que pudieron ya que el mínimo error haría que esos dos terminarán matándose-...

-maldita sea! -les roció agua helada a los dos amigos sádicos que enseguida les dio frío-... Idiotas es cumpleaños del tonto este, maldición no pueden comportarse pedazos de inútiles!

-eh..hehe.. Romano... -lo abrazó por la espalda-.. Que.. Te he dicho de ser así?... -sonriendo nervioso-

-hmp... No lo sé no puse atención... -queriendo zafarse mascullando en voz baja, Edelstein terminó poniéndole su saco encima a Gilbert y el chino le dio un té verde caliente al ruso... De la nada Alfred empezó a reír- hahaha! Ya entendí! Flat es Apartment! -el británico puso los ojos en blanco y le metió un scone en la boca casi asfixiándolo, los únicos normales eran el griego que tenía un gato en su cabeza mirando a gilbird en la cabeza del prusiano y Japón que estaba muy tranquilo al lado del otro-...

Al final todo acabó en una guerra de pastel iniciada por América y Prusia...  
Antonio no pudo comer pastel en todo el día porque Romano le pegó en la cara por error...

~FIN~


End file.
